


Ma Vhenan

by Yviinfinite



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: And in love, But fuck him, F/M, Fluff, Good God, I Love Solas, he nice, mend my heart, not in this fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: The first time he ever thought of the Inquisitor as his heart.





	Ma Vhenan

The lady Inquisitor sighed, rubbing her eyes. Her hair was messy from tossing and turning in her too comfortable bed that stood in the middle of a room that was way to big and empty for her liking. She couldn't lull herself to sleep with the snoring of her clan, not could she go to the Keeper and ask for a story or another late night lesson.

Inquisitor Lavellan had always had a weird sleeping cycle. Sometimes, she slept through the day and the night, other times, she could barely sleep for an hour. 

Without thinking, the small elvish woman trotted out of the bedroom, don the stairs and into the great hall. The only people around were the guards, and even they were on the verge of sleep. They didn't even look startled as the Inquisitor trotted by, being used to this happening at least once a week.

She walked into the Rotunda, were the candles were still lit and the smell of paint was as thick as it was fresh in the air. Lavellan had always liked the Rotunda, especially after Solas had started painting the walls. 

Paintings had always been fascinating for her, even though she wasn't very skilled at that craft. The fact that it was Solas who made the paintings only spurred on her love for the craft. 

Solas turned slightly as he heard steps. Lavellan stood there, dark circles under her eyes, but she seemed calm. So it hadn't been nightmares that robbed her of her sleep. 

He smiled, heart beating a little faster, every breath a little sweeter the closer she came.

Finally, she stopped in front of him, sheepishly looking up at the taller elf.

"Are you feeling alright?" She just nodded, shifting her weight from one leg to the other. 

"Could you-", she interrupted herself by clearing her throat, whether it was because of her shyness or a different reason he didn't know. "Could you tell me a story? Doesn't matter about what... or could you read... to me?" 

Solas' features softened as he nodded, gesturing for her to go to the couch. He sat down on it as well, watching Lavellan shift and try to fit onto the couch before she gave up, resting her head on Solas' lap. 

Their eyes met, and they shared a small smile. 

Lavellan then closed her eyes, completely intent to just listen to Solas. He, in turn, was completely content with sitting there, telling her stories of places he explored in the fade. 

Soft snores stopped him from going on. He gazed down upon the relaxed face of Lavellan, his eyes travelling the lines of her Vallaslin. How he wished she knew the truth about them, about him. 

Solas eyes landed on her lips, slightly open, a little bit of drool escaping her. Smiling he wiped it away, freezing when two words came to his mind. His heart raced as the words repeated, and the feeling of 'right' and 'good' filled his body. 

"Ma vhenan..."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
